Assessments are used to augment a training environment and/or to determine the competencies of students.
Assessments generally comprise one or more questions. Questions may require from students essay answers, short answers, or multi-choice selection. For some types of questions or assessments, answers provided as a mark-up on a drawing or diagram are required, a diagram or drawing itself is required, the working for an answer is required, or computer code is required.
A system for managing assessments is desirably one which ensures consistency amongst assessment scores and provides for effective feedback to students.
Traditionally assessments were marked in accordance with a marking guide developed for that assessment. This method in combination with sampling the assessments helped in part to improve consistency amongst the scores.
With paper-based assessments, marks or comments may be provided by the marker or grader within the answers, along the margins, or only at the end of the assessment within a marking/feedback appendix.
With the advent of widespread computer uptake by teaching bodies such as schools and universities, and within companies and training organisations, the management and processing of assessments can be undertaken, at least in part, by computers.
The advantages of computer-based systems include reduced paper management and improved collection of answers and grades.
Some existing computer-based systems provide for the allocation of marks in accordance with a marking guide, and some provide for the embedding of marks within student answers.
However, existing systems suffer disadvantages in ensuring consistency in marking across student answers and providing useful feedback to students.
Therefore, there is a desire for an improved computer-implemented assessment management system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for assessment management which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.